Lost In Dream
by lightwavesurfer
Summary: And if everything was indeed a dream, Anna would surely enjoy this moment. Tomorrow is still far away after all. Elsanna drabble.


Arandelle's nights tend to be warm.

But within the comfort of this huge chamber she proudly called as her room, the warmth of Arendelle hardly ever touched her. Her room, located strategically at the middle of the castle, had the majestic view of the north mountain and the fjord that she would always admire every time she opened her eyes.

Normally, she would sleep alone, sometimes with her pajamas or wore nothing but her bare skin until the duvets twisted around her long legs. Normally she would dream about, well, her deepest wish where she was being free to do anything and everything, dancing around like crazy, or just plain finding someone she could love and care.

However, sometimes things didn't go as planned for Anna.

When it started, she thought of it as unimportant. Trivial. Something that she would forget later. But when she sat silent and had a thought about it, her mind suddenly turned hazy and there were too many reasons to explain the cause.

She only saw the perfection of Elsa in her eyes.

Elsa's world was white. White as snow, cold as winter. Frozen in its entirety yet beautifully crafted that it could easily take your breath away.

In this white world, Elsa's blue eyes shone. Her lips made a perfect shape of a taunting smile, which Anna found it endearing and subsequently loved.

Elsa would come to her by midnight, and placed herself hovering above the younger girl. This palace was Elsa's and she had every right to sleep _anywhere_ she wanted. Elsa rarely spoke to Anna in daylight, for she was too busy to take care of some things that she deemed important. It was infuriating at first because Elsa was refraining herself from speaking to her, or giving her a fleeting touch when she brushed their hands, or holding her and kissing her.

For once, Elsa appeared calm. There were no snowflakes fluttering around her. For once, Elsa was playful and giving Anna soft kisses all over her freckled skin. But Anna didn't want any of those playful kisses. She wanted them to be real. She wanted to taste Elsa, everything about her… Anna wanted everything that's Elsa.

The moment Anna tried to kiss Elsa's lips, she startled by the loud banging from the door and Kai's gruff voice. She awoke from her dream.

Elsa's face was still clear in Anna's mind. The cool of Elsa's cheek that Anna caressed left a bitter numbness in her hand. Elsa always came to her at night and disappeared at sunrise.

Anna was mad. Elsa drove her crazy, and it was only a dream.

One night Anna found Elsa in her room. Her back to Anna, the queen was leaning over the wall, looking out to the fjord outside. Anna tried not to make any sound but Elsa heard the bed creak she turned around and stared at Anna.

The atmosphere suddenly turned different. The Elsa who was standing in front of her was the same Elsa she always saw in her dreams. In the faint light from the moon outside she saw her sister walking to her. Elegant and mysterious, Elsa was giving her a slight small without saying anything. And Anna was standing rooted on her spot, trying hard not to breathe, eyes wide open, gazing at her sister's majestic silhouette. Outside the window, the cold breeze was howling calmly like a symphony of the night.

Anna knew that this was all a dream but she begged to Gods above that this dream would never leave her hanging.

Soft pats against the marble floor were enough of a sign that Elsa was getting closer, and Anna understood that something's happening, something that's very important. She clutched her duvet tightly, eyes never left the sight of those sharp cerulean eyes. And her heart, caught in the middle of confusion and excitement, started pounding hart, beating out the life out of her.

Elsa reached out and touched her head, her fingers sliding through locks of red. Elsa was real, her touch was real. She pulled away for a moment, holding herself with the unbridled elegance. Hair as white as snow and skin that's smooth like a porcelain, Elsa was giving off an aura of a goddess, or something that's close to a demi human that's too perfect to stay in this filthy world.

"Hi."

Anna quickly transformed to a blubbering mess of a human. She opened her mouth then closed it again, brain was working on overdrive, she couldn't even comprehend the battering feelings she had right now.

Elsa's hand was on her cheek and Anna ached to touch her sister back. It seemed easy for Anna to do that, but the younger girl had her own doubt. She couldn't do that. Every night she dreamed of Elsa like this. Every night she dreamed of Elsa sweetly whispered love to her.

But what if Elsa disappeared on her again? What if this was one of many fragments of her dreams?

"Elsa…?" she asked timidly, eyes searching through the cerulean eyes. "What are you doing here?"

Elsa smiled. In this dark world, only Elsa's crimson lips that Anna could see.

They didn't exchange words for Elsa preferred to mesh her lips to Anna and, Gods above, Elsa was an amazing kisser.

The feeling of having Elsa close to her, the taste of her lips—Elsa was too beautiful for words. It started timidly at first. A shy one like a kiss you gave to your crush. Slow, sweet, pure, and sometimes a bit clumsy...

But Elsa was quick to adapt. She suddenly pushed closer to Anna, teeth nibbling her lower lip, soft tongue gently probed the younger's mouth. Anna felt like she was dying. She opened her mouth, slightly, to breathe but Elsa had a different idea. Anna gasped, eyes opened a bit before tightly shut. Her legs were trembling, heart was threatening to jump out of its cage by the way its beating, and Anna almost melt at the amazing kiss Elsa gave her.

Elsa's kiss was smooth and ardent with a tick of passion that made Anna forget her name for a while. All thoughts was thrown out the window. The temperature dropped degrees lower but Anna couldn't deny that the burning heat in her belly made her feel otherwise. Again Elsa demanded for entrance and all Anna could was welcoming the relentless, yet totally expected, assault.

The sensation was new but far from unpleasant, an amazing kind of feeling frankly, and Anna couldn't believe that she could _kiss_ her sister like this. Not like Anna had never been kissed before, she had her share of kisses, but Elsa's was nothing compared to those.

Lips parted under the persistence of Elsa's tongue, and soon they were engaged in the dangerous play of lust and love. Teeth nibbled harshly, Anna let out a rawest of moan and instinctually ground her hips. Her fingers flew on Elsa's hair and harshly pulled the braid so Anna could properly feel the smooth locks of her sister's platinum hair.

Conscience was lost on Anna, she couldn't think of anything except her desire to feel more of her sister's touch. She pressed her front against Elsa, against the eternal coldness that she had missd for more than thirteen years.

"Elsa… Elsa… Els…" Anna tried to talk. She couldn't talk or _even breathe_ with those lips on hers.

And Elsa was merciful. She pulled away and left her beloved gasping and heaving. Blue eyes clouded in lust, lips were raw and swollen, this Elsa incomparable with the secluded, insecure, stoic queen of Arandelle.

This Elsa was raw, wild, passionate, and an amazing lover.

She's lying on her bed, under the bright light of moon, and Elsa was hovering above her. Elsa reached down to caress Anna's cheek.

"You haven't answered my question," Anna quipped after she's done catching her breath.

"What kind of question?"

"You in here. In my room. In the middle of the night. What do you want?"

Elsa's low chuckled made Anna blush but the younger girl didn't want to look too flustered in front of the queen. She had her fair share of embarrassment for the past minutes. She couldn't lose anymore pride.

"I miss you."

"That's hardly an answer Elsa. Please. I'm not good with riddles so it'll be better for you to explain everything because you arouse me—not that I'm aroused at what you did, though I feel a bit strange, but you uh… arouse my curiosity! Yeah, that's the word. Now can—"

Elsa cut her with another deep kiss. When she pulled back, Anna was staring at her blankly with redness flooded her cheeks.

_Oh Gods_, Anna thought, _this is seriously going to be the death of me_.

"Don't do this," Anna demanded breathlessly after Elsa pulled away from her. "I want you, but please don't do this."

"But you didn't even resisting," Elsa pointed with a sly smirk, "and that's not a bad thing either."

Anna blushed, chewing her lower lip in both uncertainty and embarrassment. "You can't just come into my room unannounced, you know. You can knock."

Elsa stared down at her sister. Neither her face nor her posture gave any of what she was feeling, and that took Anna by surprise. Since when did Elsa can control her emotion so exquisitely? If Anna wasn't too confused by her own conflicted feelings, she would probably swooned by the way Elsa looking at her.

"Yeah, knocking will be polite but I need to wait for you to open the door."

Elsa leaned down to nibble at her collarbone before tracing the curve of Anna's jaw. Her tongue darted out to taste every inch of Anna's freckled skin, and the younger girl was more than happy to accept the unbridled passion.

"And I've grown tired of waiting."

Anna almost believed that she'd die on the spot by the way her heart was reacting at Elsa's confession.

But if she died, what would become of Elsa?

Elsa, whose heart was as big as the sky and eyes as deep as the ocean, was the dream Anna always wanted to be true. It began with a dream. Yes. A dream of wanting someone to thaw the ice that filled the empty slot inside her heart.

Only Elsa.

Anna didn't want anyone else.

She closed her eyes and surrendered. Elsa's voice was so close to her ear.

"I love you."

And if everything was indeed a dream, Anna would surely enjoy this moment.

Tomorrow is still far away after all.


End file.
